Before we changed
by KimberlyLestrange
Summary: The burning desire to find out the truth ends in a confrontation in the middle of the night. Will Bellatrix find the answer she was looking for from her little sister Narcissa? If you love Cissatrix this fan fiction is one you might want to read (Warning future chapters might include smut and language. Cissatrix)


*************Authors note *****************  
I was in the mood for a Cissatrix, let me know if you want this story to be updated. Everything is made up and characters belong to the Queen J.K. Rowling :3

What has changed between us?

Silence. People tend to take certain things for granted until you lose them all together. One of these things was the beauty of utter silence. Those moments when you can hear the steady movement of the wind against the house. The light whistle the floor boards make as a tiny hole allows the slightest breeze to penetrate the air. The cracking of the house, which makes it sound haunted but also has a rhythmic circle to it, giving comfort to those listening and timing their breathing to each crack.  
Narcissa Malfoy sat in the Manor's library that evening. She was dressed in a green gown, which was only showing a small amount of cleaved but managed to bring out her features in a way to fit to her elegant personalty. No, she wasn't one to show of but simply contour her sharp features. The night had already flooded the Room, taking it into it's darkness and if it weren't for the crackling fire it would have looked anything but inviting. Narcissa sat in a velvet Red chair next to the crackling fire, reading a book. Savoring the words and hanging on each sentence with he crackling fire setting the mood to get lost in the pages of a book. She turned the pages carefully, taking in the feeling of the razor blade like pages against the soft skin of her fingers. The heavenly sound of the books binding cracking, as it stretched just a bit more infiltrated her senses and made her take a deep breath. The smell of leather, dust and burning wood filled the air around her and made her smile lightly. So quiet, so peaceful, something it hasn't been in such a long time. Ever since the dark Lord had returned and Narcissa had to worry in every waking moment about her family and loved ones there was hardly any time for her mind to rest and her worry to be at ease. Sadly, the moment of complete bliss was shortly lived as the sound of heels clacking against wood echoed through the halls of Malfoy manor. Narcissa sighed thinking that it must have been to good to last. She began reading again and tuned out the sound as good as possible, not noticing as they approached the room slowly but steady. By all means, maybe they wouldn't come in or want anything of her. Yet could tell a lot from the pace the person was walking in, completely giving away who it must be that is roaming this house at such a late hour. The way this person walked sounded confident, sure of herself but also had a scary sense of mischief with each careful placed step. Bellatrix entered the Room with a light grin on her lips. She was dressed in black...no shocker there but she showed much more than she usually would. At least, than she would with others. Her dress barley made it to her knees before it started to only be a see-through black fabric going to the floor and flowing shortly behind her. Her corset offered a sweet heart neckline, showing an impressive amount of cleavage before also ending in sleeves of see-through fabric which went to her fingertips. Her hair was as wild as always but she did try to contain it, if only just a bit in form of a half bun.  
"You've been avoiding me Cissy" she points out bluntly, her voice rather harsh as it made it's way through the breathtaking silence. She walked across the Room in long strides until reaching the window where a small table was set with various bottles of alcoholic beverages. She poured herself,what seemed to be a glass of firewhiskey and took a sip before she looked back to her sister who hadn't quiet managed to answer her just yet. Narcissa waited patiently until she could make out the sound of a bottle being set down again and the sound of her shoes as she turned to look at her once more. "That's ridiculous, Bella" Narcissa's calm voice rand through the room as she continued to read her book which annoyed Bellatrix a great deal "well..." The witched started once more while slowly making her way over to her little sister and taking the book out of her lap before throwing it aside carelessly. Only to let it hit the bookshelves before falling to the ground along with a few other books that could't stand the impact. "then how do you explain that I've been here for almost a month and haven't seen you at all?" She asks raising an eyebrow and looking into her crystal blue eyes, like mirrors into her sisters soul. Bellatrix hovered over her younger sister, her hands on either side of the armchair as she leaned against it to be on a eye to eye level with her younger and seated sister. Narcissa's complexion didn't crack under her sisters stare and she just looked back at her with confidence in both her voice and her eyes. If there was one person that wasn't as easily frightened by the famous death glare of Bellatrix Lestrange it was her sister who knew her far better than anyone would even suspect. Narcissa's voice didn't waver with her answer, when she simply responded by saying "bad luck?"

This immediately earned her a sharp and painful slap across her pale cheeks from her older sister. The impact of the slap against her smooth skin left a echo going through the Room so loud that Narcissa was surprised no one heard. It also left a tingling burning sensation on Narcissa's cheek. Her pale porcelain skin, quickly taking on the red color of the chair as she felt the painful warmth on her cheek float threw her body in waves. Yet, she didn't scream nor did she move from her earlier position. The youngest black just glared at her sister, finding the slap to be uncalled for especially by her. By now, Narcissa was used to it even when her skin still complained in a fiery red color as answer to the impact the slap has had. Worse had occurred in the Black household that was for sure, yet a pureblood should never show weakness.  
Bellatrix was infuriated with her sister, which was a rare site since she'd spend most days trying to protect her as good as possible from the harmful temper of the Dark Lord. "You're lying to me and I don't know why! What' going on? Tell me Cissy!" She hissed close to her face before pulling back and slumming down on a near by chair facing her sister. Bellatrix wasn't one for a straight back as she sat, she barley managed to cross her legs as she blew some of her Raven black curls out of her eyes in annoyance. No the days when Bellatrix was forced to behave like a lady with a straight posture where long gone and forgotten. Narcissa took a deep breath of relieve as she found herself free from the closeness which she both longed for but also dreaded for obvious reasons.  
"What am I to say? Our paths haven't crossed, you know as well as I do that this house is rather big in size and there was a lot going on lately, as I am sure you recall" She said cal my but with a hint of annoyance picking at her tone of voice and Bellatrix rolled her eyes in response, clearly not content with the answer she had been given by her sister "I'm your sister, I tried to find you but you kept slipping away from me. I went to all your favorite places, I even asked Lucius where you where hiding these days and yet whenever I got there you seemed to have just left the room and disappeared to Merlin-knows-where. What's going on with you?" Bellatrix asked again and sat up, leaning forward and with that closer to her sister to show that she was defiantly not about to let go of the topic. Silence. Narcissa stayed quiet for a moment before standing up from her seat, followed by Bellatrix who stood up as well in the exact same moment as her sister, showing that Narcissa better not try to escape this conversation. "Bella, I'm going to bed. You're imagining things and I won't have that at this time a day. I thing you should get some sleep and over this crazy delusion" Narcissa explained while trying to push past her older sister who took that moment to get a firm hold of Narcissa's slim waist and pushed her back which such force that her back collided with the wall. Narcissa gasped in shook at the rapid action and the slight pain running threw her just before Bellatrix's body pressed firmly against her own to keep her in place. The impact made a good dozen of books fall from their place and hit the ground around them. Luckily non fell on their heads but Narcissa could' t help but jump lightly with each book hitting the ground. Narcissa let out a shaky breath as she looked at her older sister in a mix of anger and fear from her actions.  
"What Cissy?" Bella asked in a angry voice, having a all to familiar mocking ring to it. She grinned at her sister reaction, at the fear and anger in her perfect complexion looking back at her. The way her facade cracked so easily with a simple physical action and forced closeness on her side. "You used to like this? Remember? Our games when we were younger? Oh how you loved when I pushed you against the wall. Feisty little thing, you enjoyed the adrenalin rush so much, remember? You used to moan when your back collided with the hard wood. So, why not now dear sister of mine? Why haven't you wrapped your pretty legs around my waist by now? What changed?" she growls with anger yet also hurt in her voice at the changes in their relationship that happened to quick for hr to comprehend. Narcissa whimpered from hr tone of voice and the things she said to her, trying to push at her but Bellatrix didn't move, not even an inch. She was always the stronger one of the two. "Stop it Bella.." She whispered looking to the window, longing to get away from the situation she now found herself stuck in.  
"Why? You said you loved me Cissy!" Bellatrix sounded like she was breaking down into tears for a moment before trying to get a grip and only pushing at her harder, as if it was possible to push her further into the wall. Her long fingers found their way around her sisters sharp chin, forcing their eyes to meet once more. Black robes meeting blue ones in an endless stare and quest for answers. Bellatrix found her sister to be cruel for keeping her in the dark for so long, she only wanted an answer, only wanted to understand what was going on and what she could do to change this. Narcissa owned her heart and she better not have forgotten this.  
Narcissa closed her eyes for a short moment, barley able to stand her gaze "I do love you Bella...but not like that, not anymore" she mumbled still trying to look away but with little success. Even if she tried so hard to keep her feelings away, this was truly breaking her.  
"What changed then? What on earth changed?" Bellatrix screamed pushing at her once more while knowing that she couldn't get further into the wall. But she didn't care, what else was she to do? Narcissa whimpered at the feeling and looked back at her "n-nothing.." She lied.


End file.
